The invention relates to a hand-held electrical grinder.
In connection with known hand-held electrical grinders of this type with a grinding tool embodied as a triangularly-shaped grinding plate (EP 0 610 801 A1), the locking elements of the quick-action locking device on the holder side have a bar which is of one piece with the operating key, which can be displaced against the force of a pressure spring and which has a recess with two inclined faces constituting a locking protrusion. The locking elements on the tool side are constituted by at least one detent hook, which is formed in one piece from the grinding plate and projects upward from it. With the grinding plate placed on the support face of the tool holder, the detent hook projects into the recess of the tool holder and the locking protrusion grips behind it under the force of the pressure spring. In order to be able to place the symmetrical grinding plate into the tool holder in arbitrary positions, respectively turned by 120.degree., a detent hook is arranged in each one of the three corners of the grinding plate. The interlocking elements arrested on the tool side are constituted by support claws, which are disposed in pairs in each corner of the grinding plate symmetrically in respect to the detent hook, while the corresponding interlocking elements fixed on the holder side are realized by means of two insertion openings, which are arranged on the side of the tool holder opposite the operating key. The operating key is displaced against the force of the spring for changing the grinding tool, because of which the detent protrusion releases the detent hook. Now the grinding plate can be manually pulled off the tool holder. When the grinding plate is reinserted, two of the support claws are inserted into the two insertion openings in the tool holder, and the grinding tool is pressed onto the support surface of the tool holder. In the course thereof the bar is pushed against the force of the pressure spring over the lower run-up inclination at the locking protrusion until the detent hook slides past the locking protrusion. The bar, which then springs back, pushes the locking protrusion behind the detent hook, by means of which the grinding tool is fixed immovably on the tool holder in the axial direction.